Tele 5
Tele 5 is German entertainment television network owned by Tele München Gruppe. The channel broadcasts series, entertainment, movies, talk-shows and erotic programmings. History Musicbox Musicbox broadcast a 24-hour program with video clips and music broadcasts. The station was located in Munich's Schellingstraße. Musicbox was the first German music station in the cable pilot project of Ludwigshafen to be launched on 1 January 1984 alongside Sat.1 (formerly PKS), the ZDF Musikkanal and other channels, and could only be received there. Musicbox was founded by Wolfgang Fischer, program director was Jochen Kröhne. The programme was later broadcast nationwide by cable and satellite (Intelsat VA F-12 (60.0°East)), in Munich at times even via antenna. The transmissions had a high editorial information portion, it gave to nearly each popular music direction its own transmission. In the beginning the daily transmission time was from 8:00 to 24:00 o'clock, which was then later extended to a 24-hour program. While during the day moderated music magazines dominated, at night often videos were sent non-stop or repetitions of the transmissions of the day. In 1988, due to changes in the shareholder structure of the music channel, it was converted into a generalist channel called Tele 5. The Italian media mogul Silvio Berlusconi had purchased a 45 percent stake in the production company. On January 11, 1988 at 0:00 a.m, the name was changed into Tele 5 during the live show Tschau Musicbox - Hallo Tele 5, hosted by Werner Schulze-Erdel. But music also played a major role in the early days of Tele 5. Some programmes and presenters from Musicbox were included in the Tele 5 programme. Musicbox founder Wolfgang Fischer acquired a 10 percent stake in Tele 5, while Silvio Berlusconi and Herbert Kloiber each held 45 percent of the other shares in Tele 5. The former music editorial office had become independent after the conversion into Tele 5. The production company MME - Me, Myself & Eye Entertainment was founded, which took over the entire music video archive. To this day, MME produces various music and entertainment programmes for almost all well-known German television stations. The music channel VH-1, founded in the 1990s, was also supplied with former Musicbox videos. The original Tele 5 The first Tele 5 was a direct successor to Germany's first music television channel called Musicbox which had aired on the same from 1984 up to 1988. Prior to 1988, Silvio Berlusconi bought part of Musicbox and thus initiated the switch from music television channel Musicbox to the generalist channel Tele 5, which then broadcast from 11 January 1988 to 31 December 1992. The shows of Tele 5 were still produced in the same Munich building as had been those by Musicbox, a music video show named Musicbox remained part of the regular program schedule of Tele 5, and several Musicbox show hosts transferred to Tele 5. From 1988 to 1992, Tele 5 was part of Berlusconi's Europe-wide network of sister channels all with the number 5 in their names and a stylized flower in their logo, which also included Canale 5 (1980-today) in Italy, Telecinco (1990-today) in Spain (originally also styled as Tele 5), La Cinq (1986-1992) in France (which soon replaced the flower with a star) and NDR Televizija (1985-1996) in Dekania (originally also styled as NDR 5) In Hamburg, Tele 5 shared the same terrestrial frequency with RTL (then RTLplus), such as that from circa 8 or 9am to circa 5 or 7pm, Tele 5 was broadcast on the frequency, and during the primetime and nighttime hours RTLplus was broadcast. During its four-year lifespan, Tele 5 especially due to its children's programming increasingly took market shares from Leo Kirch's German television networks, which prompted Kirch to buy the channel in 1992 and convert it into DSF (Deutsches Sportfernsehen) on 1 January 1993. The new Tele 5 In April 2002, the company Tele München Gruppe relaunched the channel, now with a primary focus upon movies and TV series. The new Tele 5 originally started with Jochen Kröhne as CEO, who had been program director on Musicbox (1984-1988) as well as on the old Tele 5 (1988-1992). Kröhne left the new Tele 5 in 2005 and was replaced as CEO by Kai Blasberg. Jochen Bendel, one of the show hosts of old Tele 5, appeared on new Tele 5 from the beginning, including by hosting new editions of the game show Ruck Zuck, until he left the new Tele 5 in 2005 as well. Since September 22, 2005, the main focus of the program has been on international feature films and series, initially under the motto "Wie leben Kino", later with "Gute Unterhaltung". The aim of the restructuring under the new management of Ludwig Bauer and Kai Blasberg was, in addition to the positioning as a feature film channel in 2005, the significant increase in market share. Since then Tele 5 has been able to increase it from 0.4 to 1.2% (adult viewers 14 to 49 years). An important step in this direction was associated with a streamlining of the program structure. One year after the repositioning, the nightly program window of Fashion TV was removed from the program and replaced by series and feature film repeats. In 2008, Tele 5 also parted with call-in formats as part of a quality offensive. The broadcasting area in the daily program has since been used for family series. The two programming brands Meisterwerke and 5 Sterne Kino were introduced in 2005, among which feature film highlights and blockbuster cinema will be shown. Tuesday is reserved for the program highlights of the week, Wednesdays there are movies for a female audience, Friday Action and Asia Cinema. The weekend movies are designed for family entertainment in the daily program. Other regular topics include programmed movie nights, theme weeks and evenings. Again and again, the station compiles documentaries and feature films. The program features sci-fi classics like Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, Andromeda, Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis and mystery series such as The X-Files, Forever Knight and Smallville geared to followers of mystery and science fiction series. The sole shareholder of Tele 5 is the Tele München Gruppe. It has an extensive stock of licenses for feature films and series, in addition to Hollywood street sweepers and European productions can be found. The film magazine Steven liebt Kino with Steven Gätjen and star biographies, among others from the series True Hollywood Story, are aired in line with the theme. In 2007, Thomas Gottschalk became a prominent ambassador of Tele 5. He is the transmitter and the Tele München Group (TMG) as a source of ideas and presenter for content in the field of feature film, cinema and new media available. In addition to the weekly film column Gottschalk, he also presented a selection of his guests from Gottschalk Late Night in Gottschalks Classics 2009 on various occasions. Tele 5 is committed to the topic of movie, whether as a sponsor of film premieres or as the main sponsor of the Munich Film Festival (2008, 2011, 2012). The event series Tele 5 Director's Cut, an industry event that takes place during film festivals in Berlin, Munich and Hamburg, is also included. Since 2007, Tele 5 is the broadcaster with the highest increase in advertising revenues in the German television market. In 2008, the previous marketing chief Kai Blasberg was the successor to the former managing director Ludwig Bauer. Since January 8, 2010, Tele 5 uses a new Sendelogo. On February 19, 2011, the station launched a new brand appearance and the slogan "Gute Unterhaltung". Meanwhile, the old slogan "Wie leben Kino" should also be preserved as part of the new brand presence for the feature film sector. On October 18, 2011, the station code of Tele 5 HD for the platform HD+ via Astra 19,2 ° East was activated. The broadcast started on October 19, 2011. In December 2011, Tele 5 showed the first season of TV satire Walulis sieht Fern, which found great media coverage and won the 2012 Grimme Prize in the entertainment category. Since October 2012, Tele 5 shows the satire show Kalkofes Mattscheibe, which had previously run at Premiere and ProSieben. In addition, other satire programs such as ulmen.tv 2.0 and Rüttens Bullshit Universum and the political talk show Stuckrad-Barre were included in the program. In 2013, Stuckrad-Barre was nominated for a Grimme Award in the Entertainment / Special Competition. In the summer of 2013, Tele 5 experimented for several weeks with an anime block consisting of Guilty Crown and Black Lagoon, both of which were shown for the first time on German free TV. Not only did they want to "add another color to their program", they also wanted to "set a new accent" on German television. Due to poor quotas, this block was dissolved by the dismissal of Guilty Crown in late July. Also in the summer, namely on 26 July, launched in the extended Prime Time format Die Schlechtesten Filme aller Zeiten, which, moderated by Oliver Kalkofe and Peter Rütten shows appropriate films; on August 2, launched on the slot Kalkofes a puppet-moderated satire format called Eye TV: Der Durchgeknallte Puppensender whose dolls already appeared under the title "Bullzeye" on Freitag Nacht News. In autumn 2013, Hans Sarpei started Das T steht für Coach, in which the cult-footballer acts as a guest trainer for amateur clubs. Since the end of June, 3sat adapted Playlist: Sound of my Life as well as Leider geile Werbeclips! The year 2017 was the most successful year in transmitter history. Programmings Entertainment * Kalkofes Mattscheibe * Die Schlechtesten Filme aller Zeiten * Der Klügere kippt Nach * Boomarama Late Night * Frau Dingens will zum Fernsehen * Fat Chicken Club * Playlist: Sound of my life * FSK Sex Series * Battlestar Galactica * BeastMaster * The Lost World * Herclues: The Legendary Journeys * Men in Trees * Star Trek: The Next Generation * Relic Hunter * Smallville * Star Trek: Voyager * Xena: Warrior Princess Animation * Black Lagoon * Guilty Crown * Street Football Logos Musicbox (1984-1988).png|First logo (1984-1988) Tele 5 (1988-1990).png|Second logo (1988-1990) Tele 5 (1990-1992).png|Third logo (1990-1992) Tele 5 (1992).png|Fourth logo (1992) Tele 5 (2002-2005).png|Fifth logo (2002-2005) Tele 5 (2005-2010).png|Sixth logo (2005-2010) Tele 5 (2010-2017).png|Seventh logo (2010-2017) Tele 5 (2017-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2017-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Launched in 1984 Category:Launched in 2002 Category:Closed in 1992 Category:Germany Category:Entertainment television channels